


Golden Guardian

by Hectatess



Series: Bingo squares [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Wee-Chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Gabriel gets a prayer, he drops all to fly over. His protégés needed him, and they needed him bad.
Series: Bingo squares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gabriel Bingo





	Golden Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly getting comfortable with this thing and am leaving canon tentatively.  
> Square filled: huddling for warmth

It was freezing. The cabin John had left his sons in was barely a shelter against the blistering winds. Dean had tried to cover them both with a blanket, but that was threadbare and hardly sufficed. The boys huddled together in vainly to try and share their body warmth, but Sam could hardly feel his toes and their combined shivers rocked the bed. Knowing Dean wasn’t into religion, Sam just squeezed his eyes shut and quietly prayed. 

_ “Gabriel, Archangel, Messenger of God. Please.. please show us the way out of this. I- I’m cold. Dean is trying, but there isn’t enough wood to keep the fire going and even with him and me under a blanket, I can’t feel my toes. Or my face. Please… please help us…”  _

He prayed over and over again, until his cold and numb mind sank into a deep slumber.

oooOooo 

Gabriel was busy. Well, sort of busy. Not anything very celestial, or righteous, but as Archangel of Justice, he did try to bring justice to those who deserved it and didn’t get it. 

Like an abused wife, so scared of her husband she couldn’t even tell her own mother about the beatings, who suddenly had the cops at her door, telling her said husband had been found cowering under a park bench, rambling on about how his long dead mom had tanned his hide. Husband was currently in hospital being treated for injuries which seemed to have been caused by a house slipper, wielded with enormous force. It was the last time her husband ever raised even his voice at her. Stuff like that.

Currently watching as a greedy banker found naught but zero’s on his accounts and sand in his wallet and hidey holes that used to carry ‘emergency cash’, Gabriel shook awake when a child’s voice, shaking and scared, broke through in prayer. Since he had watched over this kid and his stubborn, pigheaded brother since they were born, Gabriel knew this tiny voice all too well. Alarmed, he let the banker to his demise and empty wallet, and flew off, following the increasingly softening prayer. When he hit Maine, Gabriel started to worry for sure. Though not the coldest place on earth, Main in January was definitely no picnic. 

He followed Sam’s weak prayers and ended up at a ramshackle cabin in the woods of northern Maine. A quick scan with his senses told him that it was about 13 degrees Fahrenheit, with a windchill that dragged it in the single digits. And the inside of the cabin barely stood out as warmer. He made his way inside and shuddered. This cabin was uninhabitable! The walls had big gaps, the fire was so low, it gave off just enough light to see the big lump on the rickety bed. It shivered on its own, telling Gabriel that his boys were there. He would need lots and lots of Grace to stave off the icy cold winds and warm the kids up. 

He decided to spare his grace where he could and dropped his invisibility. In two strides of his, admittedly not as big as he would have liked it, vessel, Gabriel was next to the bed. Dean was hypothermic already, and Sam wasn’t far behind. Quickly Gabriel settled on the bed, manifested his golden wings and wrapped them around the bundle. The winds rattled the cabin, but with the golden dome of feathers around them, the Winchester boys didn’t notice anymore.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Sam stirred more than dreams would explain and Gabriel stiffened. “Mhm… are you my Guardian Angel?” Sam hummed sleepily. His little hand curled around Gabriel’s wing and grabbed a primary feather tight.

Gabriel smiled down at the kid and whispered. “Kinda. Not much of an angel anymore, kiddo.” Drowsy, Sam smacked his lips and tugged the wing closer around himself.

“No. ‘S not true,” the kid objected with a cute pout. “You have wings, you’re kind, an’ glowing. Pretty gold, like honey. You’re an angel. But sshhh. Dean sleeps.” 

Gabriel ruffled the kid’s hair and chuckled low. “Yeah. Dean-o is the smart one today. You should sleep too, Sammykins. Your father will be back tomorrow, so you’re gonna be in a nice motel before you have to sleep again.” Gabriel was determined to make that happen. He curled closer around his protégés and Sam gave a soft hum. Before long, the kid was fast asleep again. 

He made sure to have the fire roaring and the cabin pretty warmed up, before he went to get the boys’ jackass dad. When he withdrew his wings, the golden primary Sam had latched onto, slid free from his wing, unnoticed. Gabriel tucked the boys under the blanket and flew off.

oooOooo 

When Sam opened his eyes, he smiled. The cabin was still a hovel, but the fire was burning high and the cabin was significantly warmer than yesterday. He snuggled under the thin blanket and noticed something in his hand. With a small smile he trailed the golden feather along his cheek and rolled it in a sweater he carefully tucked his duffle. 

When Dean woke up, Sam pretended to have found a stash of wood, and although Dean looked disbelieving, he accepted it. Later, John stomped in, waved off Dean’s valid complaints about the cold and lack of wood, and ordered them in the car. As they drove off, Sam looked up at the heavens with a smile. “Thank you, Gabriel,” he whispered. A golden coyote that dashed through the snow, halted and looked at the car as it moved past. 


End file.
